


Le dressage pour les nuls

by Eilisande



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Comment Jon a adopté Garfield et les premiers jours qui ont suivi cette adoption.





	Le dressage pour les nuls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).

> Ecrit pour la communauté obscur échange sur un prompt de Calimera.  
"une fic sur comment Jon a adopté Garfield et les premiers jours (voire premières semaines) suivant cette adoption. Quelque chose de drôle et d'adorable."  
En remerciant mon Garfield personnel pour son témoignage sur la dure réalité de la vie d'un chat.

« Les humains sont un mal nécessaire, ronronnait sa mère tandis qu'il tétait frénétiquement avec sa portée de frères et sœurs. Le tout, c'est de bien les dresser. » 

Le chaton qui se donne le nom de Prédateur-féroce-insatiable-mangeur l'avait écouté attentivement. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait manger et que même s'il prêtait plus d'attention à ses tétines qu'à sa voix, certaines choses rentraient quand même dans ses oreilles ; ensuite parce que c'était des sages conseils. 

« Ils ne donneront un nom. Apprends-le, mais fais semblant de n'avoir pas entendu la plupart du temps. Ils doivent comprendre que c'est eux qui doivent obéir, pas nous. »

Ça aussi, ça lui avait semblé sage. 

« Montre toujours que tu es content de la nourriture qu'ils te donnent. Elle sent moins bon et elle est moins bonne que la leur, mais si tu veux qu'ils te nourrissent et qu'ils t'offrent leurs restes une fois de temps en temps, fais comme si c'était bon. C'est le seul point sur lequel ils refusent toujours d'obéir et c'est le prix à payer pour qu'ils soient nos esclaves consentants. »

Ça par contre, Prédateur-féroce avait décidé tout de suite que c'était un conseil idiot. S'ils étaient les maîtres et les humains les serviteurs, ils devaient l'être tout le temps, pas seulement quand ça arrangeait les humains ! Un soir, il avait miaulé son avis à la mama, et deux de ses sœurs avaient rejoint son opinion. Pour leur peine, ils avaient reçu un léger coup de patte. 

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous miaulez, avait feulé leur mère. Ici c'est un restaurant et le restaurant, c'est le paradis. Nous sommes nourris trois fois par jour et nous pouvons chasser les souris. C'est grisant de les voir couiner sous nos pattes, c'est nourrissant et c'est meilleur pour notre santé d'être chasseurs. Faites ce que je dis si vous voulez rester, sinon, vous risquez de vous retrouver dans un sac ou dans une animalerie ! »

D'abord Prédateur-féroce avait eu peur, puis il avait grandi, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, il avait été capable de sortir du panier tout seul et son odorat s'était affiné. Et il avait décidé que définitivement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains avaient droit à la bonne nourriture et à devenir aussi ronds que son panier alors que lui devrait se fatiguer à chasser les souris. Alors, une nuit où tout le monde dormait, il était sorti de son panier, avait sauté sur les torchons qui pendaient de la cuisine, escaladé les torchons et mis le nez dans les restes froids du restaurant où ils logeaient. 

Prédateur-féroce avait découvert la lasagne, et il vit que cela était bon. 

C'était même tellement bon qu'il recommença. Encore et encore. Et il devint plus brave et plus fûté, trouvant même moyen de faire croire à sa mère qu'il s'éloignait du panier pour commencer à chasser les souris alors qu'il cherchait juste à atteindre le Graal : manger des lasagnes chaudes. 

Il se fit prendre. 

C'était peut être trop osé de faire trébucher le serveur pour se servir dans le plat tombé à terre, mais c'était son droit d’espèce dominante ! Le cuisinier Guissepe l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou, avait crié sur sa mère et déclaré que ce qui attendait Prédateur-féroce-voleur-de-lasagnes, c'était l'animalerie. 

« Trouves-toi un humain qui ai l'air idiot ! », avait miaulé désespéramment sa mama tandis qu'on l'entraînait hors du Mama Leone's et de ses divines lasagnes. 

Et maintenant, Prédateur-féroce attendait dans une animalerie. Il y avait des tas de bêtes ici, dont certaines avaient l'air plus dangereuses que lui, mais il leur feula dessus pour leur faire comprendre qui était le maître. Un chien essaya quand même de le mordre à travers la cage et il se promit que quand il serait grand, il donnerait des coups de pieds à tous les chiens qu'il pourrait pour se venger. Ses miaulements, les plus pitoyables qu'il était capable d'émettre, convainquirent le vendeur de le mettre en sécurité après ça, entre une tortue et un caillou. Celui-ci avait presque plus de conversation que la tortue mais il était beaucoup moins sociable. 

Prédateur-féroce s'ennuyait. Il lui tardait qu'un maître l'adopte, mais le dernier conseil de sa mama le suivait. Il devait trouver un idiot qui lui obéirait au doigt et à l’œil. 

Des idiots, il en défilait beaucoup. Par définition, tous les humains étaient des idiots. Mais certains avaient plus l'air idiots que d'autres. Prédateur-féroce n'avait pas confiance dans le grand type qui sentait l'alcool. C'était plus un homme à chien, quelle horreur. Et hors de question de faire les yeux doux à la femme qui traînait derrière elle ses quatre enfants. Il voulait être le chouchouté de la famille, pas le souffre-douleur. 

Puis, IL entra dans la boutique et Prédateur-féroce sut que ce devait être lui son humain. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir pour comprendre que c'était le parangon de la bêtise humaine. Ses chaussettes étaient de couleur différente, ses lacets n'étaient pas assorties et il avait posé récemment son coude dans de la sauce spaghetti. C'était potentiellement un mangeur de lasagnes. Presque aussi important, il avait les yeux totalement vides et un sourire béat qui donnait envie de lui griffer la figure. Il était très, très bête. 

La vendeuse le guida heureusement vers Prédateur-féroce et ses voisins. 

-Ce sont nos animaux les plus doux et les plus gentils. Avec eux, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper !

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'animal, je ne voudrais pas me tromper et ne pas m'en occuper correctement, geignit l'humain. Je ferais mieux de prendre le caillou non ? Pour m’entraîner avant de passer à un animal plus difficile à élever.

Même sa voix avait l'air bête. Prédateur-féroce décida de sortir le grand jeu. Il n'allait pas se voir préférer un vulgaire caillou. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et présenta son ventre à l'humain en miaulant pitoyablement. Toujours laisser croire à la proie qu'on est faible, disait sa mama. 

-Oh regarder le pauvre petit, on dirait qu'il a mal !

-Non, il fait ça parce qu'il vous aime bien. 

-Vous croyez ?

Il était vraiment trop bête. Prédateur-féroce passa au stade supérieur en bondissant sur ses pattes pour s'agripper au pull de l'humain et ronronner désespéramment en se frottant la tête contre lui. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait peut être même à atteindre son coude et à lécher le reste de sauce spaghetti. 

-Oh là, là, je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je vais prendre celui-là. 

Jackpot. 

Le voyage jusqu'au domicile de son esclave fut désagréable au possible. Plein d'odeurs désagréables, une cage trop étroite dans laquelle les cahots de la route le propulsaient dans tous les sens et pire que tout, il restait un morceau de pizza coincé sous un siège, juste hors de portée de ses griffes. Alors, pour se venger, Prédateur-féroce vomit partout où il le pouvait. 

-Pauvre petit, le voyage lui a fait du mal ! Viens, on va te faire tout beau à l'intérieur. 

« Je m'en fiche d'être beau, je veux que tu me serves à manger. Il te reste des spaghettis ? »

L'humain ne l'écouta pas, bien entendu. Il le déposa dans la salle de bain et lui darda un jet d'eau en pleine figure. Prédateur-féroce bondit sur son visage.

-Le pauvre chéri est encore tout effrayé, pleurnicha l'humain après avoir détaché son agresseur et essuyé le sang. C'est pas grave, on va le réconforter avec de la bonne boi-boite et des jolies croquettes. 

« Je suis un être intelligent et tu es mon serviteur. Désormais, tu t'adresseras directement à moi. Et je ne veux pas de ton mélange abject de farines animales. Je veux de la viande de la vrai, et de la sauce tomate et du fromage. Si possible du parmesan. »

Cette fois l'humain le posa sur la table de la cuisine et Prédateur-féroce ronronna pour montrer que l'emplacement lui convenait et qu'il prendrait tous ses repas là désormais. L'humain s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête dans ses mains pour regarder Prédateur-féroce droit dans les yeux. 

« Toi, si tu veux faire un duel de regards, tu vas perdre, je te le garantis. »

-Il te faut un nom, s'enthousiasma l'humain, comme ça tu feras vraiment partie de la famille ! Moi c'est Jon et je suis ton maître.

« Dans tes rêves, oui, esclave. »

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te donner comme nom ? Tu as une idée de ce qui tu plairais ?

« Quelque chose de féroce ! Ou bien un nom de recette de pâtes ! »

-Voyons, il faut que ce soit un nom qui montre vraiment que tu es de la famille Arbuckle, parce que si je te donnes n'importe quel nom, les gens ne réaliseront pas que tu es mon chat. Je pourrais t'appeller comme mon père, Jon Herbert ?

Prédateur-féroce fit semblant de vomir. D'accord, sa mama avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il laisse l'humain le nommer, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

-Non ? Alors du nom de mon grand père, Fitzegard ?

Prédateur-féroce essaya de le griffer.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller non plus... Mon autre grand père alors ? Garfield ?

C'était... acceptable. Et Prédateur-féroce-mangeur-de-lasagnes-et-maître-de-Jon avait peur de remonter plus loin dans l'arbre généalogique de Jon et découvrir quels noms horribles portaient ses ancêtres. Garfield ferait l'affaire. Il miaula d'un air approbateur. 

-Garfield alors ! Oh que ça te va bien mon petit chaton mignon ! Et maintenant si je te donnais de la bonne boiboîte pour chat ?

« Essaye toujours pour voir. »

Garfield regarda avec attention Jon le servir, en profitant pour repérer ce qu'il y avait dans chaque étagère et chaque tiroir ouvert. Il fallait qu'il sache comment se nourrir lui-même s'il avait une petite fringale nocturne. Ou diurne. 

En chantonnant, Jon posa sa nourriture sur la table. Au moins la mixture sentait meilleure que celle qu'on lui servait à l'animalerie, mais Garfield ne céderait pas au chantage. C'était lui le maître et il était temps que Jon l'apprenne. D'un coup de patte, il fit tomber la gamelle au bas de la table. 

Tiens ? Le bruit était amusant et c'était même un peu excitant de montrer son pouvoir. Il avait déjà envie de recommencer, peut être avec un objet en verre. Sans protester, Jon ramassa la gamelle et la remplie à nouveau de croquettes. Garfield la renvoya vicieusement au sol.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Je n'ai rien d'autre pour toi et les supermarchés sont fermés à cette heure-ci ! Je ne pourrais pas t'acheter une autre marque avant lundi ! 

Parfait. Garfield espérait que lundi ne viendrait jamais.

-Je peux toujours essayer de te faire manger mes restes. Je n'ai pas grand chose, j'avais juste prévu de me réchauffer des lasagnes.

« Jackpot ! Je savais que tu étais un amateur de cuisine italienne. Tu sais quoi, je suis tellement heureux que je vais te laisser en manger les deux tiers... non, la moitié avant de sauter dessus. 

Jon nettoya les dégâts de Garfield puis prépara sa table. Garfield était si heureux qu'il se retint de faire tomber le verre, même s'il était sûr que le bruit serait si joli s'il se fracassait sur le sol. Après avoir mis les lasagnes à réchauffer, Jon vint caresser Garfield. 

Celui-ci réalisa qu'il n'avait pas souvent été caressé. Les cuisiniers du Mama Leone's n'avaient pas le temps de le faire et devaient respecter des règles d'hygiène idiotes comme ne pas caresser le chat avec des doigts plein de sauce. Sa mère devait s'occuper de cinq autres chatons. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un humain qui ne s'occupait que de lui. Se faire gratter le derrière de l'oreille était la chose la plus agréable du monde pour le moment, juste devant se faire papouiller le menton. Les humains avaient donc bel et bien une utilité autre que servir à manger et procurer un toit. Ce n'était pas une légende féline. En fait, c'était tellement bon que Garfield regrettait presque d'avoir envoyé voler la nourriture proposée par Jon. De si bonnes caresses valaient peut être bien le fait de manger ces horreurs. 

À la réflexion, non. Jon devait être dressé le plus vite possible pour en faire un bon serviteur. D'ici une semaine ou deux, Garfield pourrait faire quelques concessions. Par exemple, il pourrait accepter de manger des croquettes à n'importe quel moment de la journée, mais exiger que Jon partage sa nourriture deux fois par jour. Oui, ce serait raisonnable. 

Au bout de cinq jours, Garfield se posa sur le fauteuil – qui lui était officiellement interdit – pour faire le point. Un bon dresseur se doit de faire le point sur son travail pour s'assurer qu'il est sur la bonne voie. 

Les aspects positifs d'abord. Jon était une lavette obéissante à la plupart de ses désirs. Il mangeait des lasagnes deux fois par semaine et Garfield espérait qu'avec un peu de dressage, il en mangerait une fois tous les trois jours. Il lui criait dessus quand Garfield mangeait son repas en cachette, mais avait déjà prit le réflexe de se recuisiner exactement la même chose sans empêcher Garfield de finir son repas. Quand au couchage, il était parfait. Garfield pouvait passer la nuit à dormir dans le lit de Jon ou dans son panier quand Jon ronflait trop fort. Il avait même reçu un ours en peluche pour lui tenir compagnie. Pooky était son meilleur ami, sauf à l'heure des repas où c'était Jon. Quand il avait faim, il avait des croquettes illimitées ou la possibilité de mordre les orteils de Jon ou de s'asseoir sur son visage. Quand aux câlins, c'était la meilleure chose du monde après les lasagnes, sauf quand il avait envie de dormir. Regarder la télé en recevant des caresses était même une activité très agréable. Garfield ne désespérait pas de tomber sur des émissions lui expliquant comment mieux gouverner son royaume. Oh, et il lui avait aussi fait découvrir quelque chose de fantastique : les pelotes de laines. 

Les aspects négatifs ensuite. Jon n'obéissait pas à tous ses désirs. Garfield était condamné à devoir supporter l'horrible boîte en conserve, mais au moins Jon testait-il tous les goûts pour en trouver un à sa convenance. Garfield n'avait pas le droit de dormir sur le fauteuil devant la télévision, ni de faire ses griffes sur le tapis. Il était prêt à concéder sur le tapis, mais pas pour le fauteuil. Il devrait encore dresser Jon à lui céder la place. Plus vexant, il essayait depuis des jours de goûter la boisson du matin de Jon mais celui-ci était intraitable sur le fait que c'était une boisson pour humains et pour adultes. Dès que Garfield aurait fini sa croissance, il reprendrait son combat pour goûter à ce café. 

Globalement, la situation était acceptable. Lui et Jon partageaient le même amour pour la paresse et la gourmandise. Dès que l'humain aurait compris qui était le chef, la situation serait au moins aussi idyllique qu'au restaurant, puisqu'il n'y avait même pas de concurrence pour les câlins et la nourriture. 

-Et bien Garfield, tu es retourné sur le fauteuil ? Vilain chat, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller !

« Sois un peu plus menaçant pour m'en empêcher alors, chiffe molle. Viens plutôt me mettre sur tes genoux, j'ai l'oreille gauche qui me démange. »

-Oh, qu'il est mignon ! Tu es tellement adorable que je ne peux pas rester en colère. Viens-là que je te papouille !

Parfait. Jon était si idiot qu'il pouvait presque communiquer par télépathie avec lui. C'était sans doute parce que son cerveau était si vide que des pensées étrangères y rentraient facilement.

« Ce soir, tu me serviras du steak. »

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien manger ce soir ? Que dirais-tu d'épinards au gratin ?

Raté. Jon ne servait à rien. Enfin au moins sa technique de câlin était parfaite. Garfield se mit à ronronner avec enthousiasme. 

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi mignon ? C'est impossible de te refuser quoi que ce soit tellement tu es mignon. Heureusement que quand tu cessera d'être un chaton tu seras moins mignon et ce sera plus facile de te refuser des choses.

Quoi ? Inacceptable ! 

Garfield enfonça ses griffes dans le genou de Jon. Puis recommença à ronronner parce que ses câlins étaient vraiment divins. 


End file.
